


Creeping In

by 2bnallegory



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2bnallegory/pseuds/2bnallegory
Summary: Drawn for LuciferxDamien's fic,The Butt of the Joke, for DCU Bang 2018!





	Creeping In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuciferxDamien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/gifts).




End file.
